


Happy Mother's Day!

by Invincible_Voldemort



Series: Percabeth as Parents [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Happy Mother's Day!, He's probably right, Percy Jackson is the best dad, Percy thinks his son is more mature than he is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's five year old son wants to make Mother's Day special, letting Annabeth know how much she means to him. But in order to do so, he needs some help from his father to execute his plan. Fluffy future Percabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth as Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Happy Mother's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 11th, 2013.

Percy moaned as he pulled up the covers of the comforter closer to his face, not willing to wake up yet. It was too early for the young father to get up on this beautiful spring, Sunday morning. "No," he mumbled, "I don't want to get up."

Suddenly, the sun filtered in as the blinds were opened a little. Percy sighed in defeat. It was entirely his fault for choosing the window side of the bed, and here's where it had backfired.

A pair of small hands shook his shoulder lightly. Percy turned around a little to face the other person. Identical sea green eyes stared back at him disapprovingly as Percy chuckled slightly, "All right, all right. I'll get up, Loge. Just give me a second to change."

He tapped the little boy's nose with his finger before getting out reluctantly from his bed, making sure not to wake up Annabeth in the process. Percy exchanged his pajamas for a pair of denim pants and green form fitting polo after a quick shower.

The young boy was still standing at the foot of the bed when Percy came out, still looking at him in disappointment, "You can't wear that! You have to look nice for Mother's Day. That's too casual." He pointed to himself in example.

Percy wasn't too surprised by the boy's advanced vocabulary. After all, Annabeth was his mother, but he did a double take when he looked at his son properly. The five year old had combed his dirty blond hair to the side smartly. He didn't…was it gelled? Logan was wearing a pair of khaki pants and black sweater, his shirt neatly tucked in.

Percy paused to take a look at the mirror, feeling ashamed of his own disheveled experience. His hair was still untamable, but he could still do better. "Hang on a minute, bud. Let me go change again. I can't be outdone by my own son."

Logan tapped his little foot impatiently, his arms crossed. He was a mini-Annabeth in temperament and behavior. His father came out, this time matching his son, from slacks to sweater, "How about now, Loge? We match."

"Fine. But dad, you promised me you'll be up earlier. I want to make momma's day special," the little boy pouted at his slow moving father. Percy couldn't resist Logan's scowling face as he went to pick up the child, slinging him onto his back, "I'm sorry little man. How about this? I'll let you be in charge of what we do for mom. Sound good?"

"I guess," said the child, laying his head on his father's.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"Breakfast!" his son replied eagerly.

Percy grinned at his son's contagious enthusiasm. He was son in that manner. Nothing better to kick start the day than food, "Hold on tight, Logan." The twenty-nine year old man raced down the grand stairs of the mansion, almost as childlike as his son. In fact, in comparison, even his son appeared more mature.

"To the kitchen," the boy directed, pointing his finger in the direction.

"Aye, aye captain," Percy walked towards the dining quarters, entering the kitchen towards the side waiters' entrance. There were already a multitude of people inside in preparation for the day's course. They all paused mid-work to stare in astonishment at the master of the house, "Mr. Jackson?"

There were rushed whispers as the workers confronted one another, "What's going on? He's never down here."

The chief of staff approached his employer cautiously, "Mr. Jackson, can we help you?"

Percy flashed the other man a smile, "I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to that question Mr. Filch. You will have to ask Mr. Jackson Jr. that."

The young boy pulled at his father's hair, indicating him to put him down. Percy lowered his son to the ground when Logan addressed Mr. Filch, "My dad and I are going to prepare breakfast for momma."

"Oh, but Mr. Jackson," Mr. Filch turned back to Percy, "We had already started preparing for brunch."

Percy simply shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry Angus, but I promised Loge that he can choose what he did for his mom today." The other man looked at him uncertainly, but nodded once. He motioned to the rest of the staff to leave, leaving father and son to themselves.

"What do you want to make, buddy?"

"Blue—"

"—Pancakes," Percy finished for his son. Logan gave his dad an enthusiastic grin as he watched his hands in the cold sink water.

Percy brought out two red aprons for each of them. He helped tie it on to Logan, "Don't want to get our outfits messy, do we?" Logan shook his head no vigorously. He had put too much thought into his outfit to allow anything to spill on it.

Percy was stumped. He had never actually before in the kitchen, and he had no idea where any of the mixing bowls or pans were. Logan looked at him in pity as he went off to search the required materials. He returned ten minutes later, the pile of pots and pans taller than him.

"How'd you know where they were?" Percy asked his son in curiosity.

"The master of the house should know where everything is," he retorted, sticking his tongue out.

Percy ruffled the little boy's head in amusement, "It looks like you're all set to inherit the house."

"C'mon dad. Before momma wakes up."

"Right," the next twenty minutes were spent with Percy poring over the recipe as he tried to decipher it with his dyslexia.

**_Ingredients:_ **

_2 cups all-purpose flour (250 grams)_

_2 tsp baking powder_

_¼ tsp salt_

_1 Tbsp granulated sugar_

_3 eggs_

_2 cups whole milk_

_1 Tbsp blue food coloring_

_2 Tbsp melted butter (plus more butter for cooking)_

**_Preparation:_ **

_Pre-heat your griddle to 375° or heat a nonstick sauté pan or skillet over medium heat._

_Pre-heat oven to 200°F._

_Sift together flour, baking powder, sugar and salt._

_Beat eggs thoroughly. Add the eggs, melted butter and half the milk to the dry ingredients and mix gently until combined. Now stir in the remaining milk until the batter is the desired consistency. Don't overmix!_

_Melt butter on the griddle or pan. It should foam and sizzle._

_For each pancake, ladle ¼ cup of batter onto the griddle or pan._

_Cook until the tops of the pancakes are full of bubbles and the bottoms are golden brown._

_Flip the pancakes and cook until the tops are golden brown, then either serve right away or transfer to the oven to keep warm._

"Got it, dad?" Logan asked his father impatiently.

"Think so, bud."

The little boy's face immediately turned brighter as he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater in eager anticipation. The Jackson men proceeded to follow the recipe step by step. Percy was feeling rather adventurous, flipping the pancakes professionally.

Annabeth hadn't believed he could cook, but he would prove her wrong. He never had the time to cook, but it didn't mean than the young black-haired man couldn't do it to impress his wife.

"Dad, can we make shapes? Please!" the little boy begged his father, using the infamous puppy dog face.

"Loge, you know I have no artistic talent. Leave that to your mom."

The boy gave his day a sly smirk, "I got it." He went to one of the other drawers and proceeded to rummage through it in haste, triumphantly pulling something out, "Here!"

"What are those?"

"Cookie cutters in the shapes of famous landmarks."

"What…When?"

"Grandma Athena brought them over last time when I asked her. Look, here's one of the Empire State building," he held up one bearing resemblance to said building.

Percy was surprised by his son's forethought. He really did have all this planned out in advance. But then again, he wasn't Annabeth Jackson's son for nothing. In comparison, he felt sort of underprepared. Maybe he should have ordered a bouquet of roses?

He took out his phone, speed dialing the florist. He placed an order for four dozen roses to be delivered by lunch. Logan wrinkled his nose, "That's a lot of roses." He had inherited Annabeth's more frugal lifestyle, completely opposite to Percy's more extravagant one.

"It's your mom's special day. I'm sure she'd appreciate the thought."

"Or get mad at you for buying so many," his son muttered.

Percy ruffled his son's hair once more, smiling in amusement, "Loge, you're too young to worry about this."

"The pancakes are burning."

"What?!"

"The pancakes are burning," he replied nonchalantly, "But you look like you've got it controlled since you're an adult."

Percy rushed to the stove, turning off all the burners. The smoke was minimal but some of the edges of the pancakes were ruined.

"Shi—Shoot," he quickly censored himself in his son's presence. What was he going to do now? Percy managed to salvage what was remaining of the few pancakes and slid them onto the plate.

Logan shook his head at his father's panic, "Only the edges are burned, dad, see?" He took out his cookie cutter again, placing it in the middle of each pancake. "Now, we don't have to worry about the yucky burned parts."

"This is why I'm glad you inherited your mom's brains," Percy grinned back at his son's smiling face.

"Can we wake up momma?" he asked eagerly, unable to contain his patience.

"Don't you think she should sleep in, Loge? She's probably tired after she got in late last night."

But Logan had that stubborn look on his face, one that reminded Percy of himself. There was no changing his mind once he had decided, "Please dad! Please!"

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "But if she's in a bad mood, I'm blaming you." He picked up the little boy, tickling him in the ribs. "Let's go," Percy made a move to grab the breakfast tray but Logan stopped him.

"I want to carry it to her," the boy protested.

"You sure you can carry it?"

"Of course!" he replied, "Dad, I'm already five. I'm not weak anymore."

Percy chuckled at his son's response, "If you say so. C'mon. I'm sure you don't want your mom to have cold pancakes."

Logan walked up the stairs gingerly, making sure that the orange juice in the tray didn't slosh around in the slightest. Percy opened the door to their bedroom as Logan walked in with the tray.

"You want me to hold it while you wake up mom?"

Logan nodded once, handing over the tray to Percy as he approached his mother. He took off the comforter and snuggled in close to her. Putting his little hands on her cheek, he whispered, "Momma, wake up." Logan tugged on one of Annabeth's loose blonde curls. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the sight of her son next to her. She brought out her arm and pulled him closer, closing her eyes again.

"You're squishing me!" the child protested as Annabeth looked amused. Annabeth opened one eye this time, "Well Logan, what's so important that you had to wake me up this early?"

Percy thought to himself. _This early? Logan didn't wake her up at 7:30._

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Annabeth got up, noting Percy for the first time. Logan rushed to his father and grabbed the tray out of his hand. "Look, we prepared breakfast!"

"Who? Your dad?" she chuckled disbelievingly.

"Hey," Percy protested weakly as he got into the other side of bed, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist. He kissed her once on the lips, "Happy Mother's Day."

Annabeth sighed in content as Logan gave her his handmade card. She drew both her boys in for a kiss, planting one on top of Logan's head, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be uploading a partner story to this one, set in the same universe, on Father's Day. Let me know what you think below!


End file.
